Memories: A Love Story
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: //ONESHOT//EDITED//AU//For my beloved OTP: GenmaxShizune, slight KakashixShizune// Apakah kalian percaya bahwa keajaiban mungkin saja terjadi? Aku percaya.


Tiba-tiba saja ingin mengedit ulang fanfic ini.. ^__^

Ada sedikit perubahan. Sedikit aja kok.

Pairing : Shiranui Genma x Shizune, slight Hatake Kakashi x Shizune

Setting: Alternate Universe

Ratting: T

Warning : OoC. Alur maju mundur; _Italic _adalah flashback, biasa berarti present. Sudut pandang orang pertama, Genma.

Terinspirasi dari _**'A Walk To Remember'**_ by _Nicholas Sparks_, Fanfic _**'I Wish'**_ (NejiSaku fic) by_ beaucoup riant_, Fanfic _**'Bumblebee' **_(Harry Potter fic) by _MzMoony _–halah. Fic sendiri jugak!!- dan puisi yang aku lupa judulnya dan gak tau authornya. Aku baca di mading kampus.

**

* * *

**

**Memories: **_**A Love Story**_

_By MzMoony_

_For my beloved OTP, GenShizu_

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**--00--**

Angin bulan Februari bertiup perlahan memasuki jendela, membawa udara penghujung musim dingin ke dalam kamar mungil nan hangat ini seiring dengan suara tawa riang yang berasal dari luar. Aku memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara yang segar ini dalam-dalam. Suara tawa anak-anak, udara sejuk segar dan sinar matahari yang bersinar cerah benar-benar perpaduan sempurna, bukan?

Ah, aku selalu menyukai hari ini.

14 Februari.

Bukan hanya karena hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang, tidak. Karena bagiku, kasih sayang bisa dinikmati setiap hari, setiap waktu. Hari ini menjadi istimewa karena kenangan yang kumiliki di setiap tanggal itu. Kenangan yang akan selalu kuingat sampai ujung usiaku nanti.

--00--

_**February 14, 1947**_

_Saat itu suasananya hampir sama; matahari yang bersinar cerah, udara menjelang musim semi yang sejuk dan suara celotehan ramai anak-anak. Saat itu usiaku baru delapan tahun dan sedang senang-senangnya menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama teman-temanku di lapangan bermain kecil di dekat rumahku. Dan permainan yang sedang populer saat itu adalah sepak bola. Tidak peduli anak laki-laki atau perempuan, semuanya berbaur dalam permainan seru itu. Tentu saja aku juga tak mau ketinggalan._

_Syal yang melilit di sekeliling leherku untuk menahan udara dingin berkibar-kibar sementara kaki kecilku bergerak lincah mengejar bola yang terbuat dari rotan itu. Terjadi dorong-mendorong antara aku dan temanku yang berambut cokelat terang berdiri ketika bola sudah berada di antara kaki, kami berebut bola. _

_Yang namanya anak kecil saat itu belum mengerti yang baik atau yang buruk. Maka saat itu tanpa berpikir panjang, kudorong keras-keras tubuh kurus temanku itu sampai jatuh. Aku berhasil merebut bola, membawanya ke arah gawang yang dijaga seorang anak perempuan dan menggolkannya dengan mudah—anak perempuan itu bukannya menjaga gawangnya, malah menjerit dan berlari menghindar. _

"_Kamu curang, Genma-chan!" teriak temanku yang tadi kudorong jatuh sambil merengut, menarik dirinya bangun. Matanya disipitkan saat menatapku. Bibirnya mengerucut._

"_Aku tidak curang!" aku tertawa meledeknya, meleletkan lidah. "Salahmu sendiri jatuh, Raidou-chan!"_

"_Genma-chan jelek! Bleeeh..." balas Raidou, meleletkan lidahnya juga. Langsung saja terjadi kontes lelet lidah yang—kalau aku mengingatnya sekarang—konyol luar biasa. Tapi siapa peduli? Karena saat berikutnya kami pasti akan tertawa keras-keras._

_Kami baru akan melanjutkan bermain bola untuk babak berikutnya ketika sebuah kereta kuda dan beberapa gerobak barang—yang juga ditarik oleh kuda—melintas di sisi lapangan tempat kami bermain. Tidak hanya satu dua, tapi beberapa gerobak barang. Dan mereka semua bergerak ke arah rumahku. Aku langsung teringat apa yang dikatakan Otou-chan hari sebelumnya. Katanya akan ada keluarga yang menempati rumah kosong di sebelah rumah kami dan mereka akan datang hari berikutnya._

_Hari ini._

_Mungkin itu mereka! pikirku._

"_Wuah, barangnya banyak sekali..." aku mendengar salah satu temanku yang berambut hitam, Aoba, berkata sambil menatap gerobak-gerobak itu dengan takjub._

_Saat berikutnya permainan sepak bola langsung terlupakan ketika kami dikuasai oleh rasa penasaran oleh pendatang baru ini. Berbondong-bondong, kami mengikuti gerobak yang bergerak perlahan itu di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu._

_Benar saja, rupanya mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumah kosong di samping rumah kediaman Shiranui, rumahku. Aku dan teman-temanku berkerumun di dekat pagar, saling dorong, mencoba untuk mengintip. Terlalu takut dan malu untuk bergerak lebih dekat, tapi dalam waktu yang bersamaan rasa penasaran membakar kami._

"_Sepertinya mereka tetangga barumu, Genma-chan," kata Raidou, menjulurkan lehernya supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Mereka punya anak tidak ya? Barangkali kita bisa mengajaknya main..."_

_Dan pertanyaan Raidou langsung terjawab begitu pria berambut biru panjang menggendong turun sosok kecil itu dari kereta kuda yang paling depan. Sosok itu memakai mantel berwarna merah marun dengan tudung yang menutupi kepalanya, tangannya memeluk sebuah boneka beruang. Seorang anak perempuan, aku bisa menebaknya. _

_Saat berikutnya, anak perempuan itu menoleh ke arah kami, barangkali penasaran dengan suara-suara berisik yang kami timbulkan. Tudung yang menutupi kepalanya terjatuh ke bahu, menampakkan seraut wajah manis yang dibingkai rambut hitam berhias topi wol berwarna putih. Mata hitamnya yang lebar mengerjap memandang kami semua dengan penasaran. Kepalanya sedikit meneleng._

"_Kawai na..." bisikku tanpa sadar, hampir bersamaan dengan sebagian besar anak laki-laki di belakangku. Mereka semua langsung ribut._

_Laki-laki yang menggandeng tangan si kecil manis itu juga telah melihat kami. Ia tersenyum ke arah kami, lalu menunduk pada anaknya—kupikir ia pasti ayahnya—membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Anak perempuan itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk, melepas gandengannya pada tangan besar sang pria dan berlari kecil ke arah kami. Ketika ia berhenti tepat di depan gerombolan kami, wajahnya agak merona. Dan saat ia tersenyum, nampak gigi susu bagian depannya yang tanggal. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dari rata-rata kami di sana saat itu dan sepertinya usianya memang dua tiga tahun lebih muda dariku._

"_Namaku Shizune. Salam kenal!" serunya dengan suara kanak-kanaknya yang manis, lalu membungkuk._

--00--

Aku masih ingat betul, di masa itu, Shizune dengan cepat menjadi sangat populer di lingkungan kami. Gadis itu begitu supel dan mudah bergaul. Ia senang bermain apa saja; ia tidak keberatan berkotor-kotor dengan kami anak laki-laki saat main bola, ataupun bermain boneka—yang menurutku sangat membosankan—bersama anak-anak perempuan. Kami dalam waktu singkat menjadi sangat dekat karena kami bertetangga. Dan ia memanggilku Genma _nii-chan_.

Ketika usiaku menginjak limabelas tahun, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah di antara kami. Tidak, Shizune tidak berubah menjadi gadis nakal atau semacamnya. Ia tetap Shizune yang manis dan periang seperti sebelumnya. Yang aneh adalah aku.

Apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat itu? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti sampai beberapa waktu kemudian. Saat Shizune sedang berada di sekitarku, aku merasakan dadaku bergetar aneh, seakan kerja jantungku bertambah berpuluh kali lipat sehingga darah yang terpompa ke wajahnya terlalu banyak, membuatnya panas. Perutku seringkali melilit seperti ada ular yang entah bagaimana caranya bersarang di sana dan tak hentinya menggeliat. Dan itu semua hanya terjadi saat Shizune ada di dekatku.

Namun anehnya, semua perasaan tidak jelas itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Membuatku tidak bisa berhenti nyengir tanpa alasan, mendorongku melakukan hal-hal konyol hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Aku jadi senang pamer di depannya, meskipun terkadang terasa agak berlebihan dan membuatku mual karena malu. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan segera kabur dari hadapannya. Shizune benar-benar membuatku merasa seperti terombang-ambing dengan perasaan yang sama sekali tak kupahami saat itu.

_Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?_

--00--

_**February 14, 1954**_

"_Genma nii-chan, ada apa denganmu?" gadis itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang selalu melintas di kepalaku. Saat itu keluarga kami baru saja makan malam bersama di rumahku. Aku dan Shizune sedang duduk-duduk di teras belakang rumahku yang menghadap ke taman._

_Aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku dengan tidak nyaman—yah, tepatnya itulah yang kurasakan saat itu; tidak nyaman, namun anehnya aku tidak ingin perasaan itu cepat berakhir—sebelum menoleh ke arahnya, memaksakan senyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Shizune-chan," sahutku dengan suara yang terdengar tolol._

"_Kau yakin tidak sedang demam?" tanyanya lagi dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ia mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh keningku untuk memeriksa. _

_Aku sedikit berjengit ketika tangannya menyentuh kulitku, tapi tampaknya Shizune tidak menyadarinya. Setelah ia yakin suhu tubuhku normal-normal saja, ia menarik kembali tangannya, meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya. _

_Sementara itu kulitku di mana tangan mungil Shizune barusan menempel terasa terbakar. Wajahku pastilah sangat merah saat itu. Aku segera memalingkan wajah untuk menutupinya. Tapi aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan Shizune padaku. Tatapan yang selalu saja membuat hatiku resah tak menentu. _

"_Nii-chan," ia memulai lagi. Suaranya terdengar agak parau. "Apa kau sedang marah padaku?" _

_Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Dan ketika aku menoleh lagi untuk menatapnya, hatiku mencelos. Matanya yang hitam berkilau oleh air mata. "Aku tidak marah padamu," sahutku cepat-cepat. Entah mengapa aku langsung merasa bersalah. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Shizu-chan?"_

_Shizune menatapku dengan tatapan sedih selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berpaling. Tatapannya menerawang dan aku nyaris bisa melihat kabut melintas dalam mata hitam itu saat ia berkata pelan, "Aku merasa belakangan ini Genma nii-chan selalu menghindariku. Tidak mau menatap mataku saat sedang bicara. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah pada Nii-chan sehingga Nii-chan membenciku?"_

_Dadaku dibuat sesak dengan perkataannya. Sungguh, maksudku bukan begitu, Shizune-chan. Aku hanya... hanya bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Sementara aku mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang kurasakan, keheningan turun di antara kami._

"_Aku tidak tahu," ujarku jujur pada akhirnya. "Tapi yang jelas aku tidak marah apalagi benci padamu. Sama sekali tidak, Shizu-chan. Jangan sekali-sekali berpikir seperti itu, ya."_

_Shizune menoleh lagi untuk menatapku, barangkali sedang memutuskan apakah ia bisa mempercayai kata-kataku atau tidak, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Tersenyum. Kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya, mendongak menatap taburan bintang di atas kami. "Bintangnya bagus, ya..." desahnya._

"_Hm..." sahutku, mengikuti arah pandangnya._

_Dari sudut mataku, aku mengawasi ketika Shizune beranjak turun dari teras dan berjalan ke halaman berumput dengan kaki telanjang, berjinjit saat meniti batu-batu yang tersusun di antara rerumputan. Aku bisa mendengar tawanya ketika ia mulai bergerak berputar-putar dengan kedua lengan direntangkan. Syal panjang yang melingkar di lehernya berkibar seiring dengan bertambah cepatnya gerakan yang dilakukannya. "Na na na na..." ia mulai bersenandung._

_Melihatnya seperti itu, ujung-ujung bibirku tanpa sadar tertarik membentuk senyuman. Rasanya aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang seindah itu, sungguh. Melihatnya begitu riang menghangatkan hatiku. Rasanya aku ingin memelu—_

_Baka! Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?!_

"_Genma nii-chan!!" seruan Shizune menyadarkanku kembali. Ia sedang melambaikan tangan padaku dari tengah taman, memberi isyarat supaya aku menyusulnya. Dan itulah yang kulakukan. "Ayo menari bersama Shizune!" ia menyambar kedua tanganku ketika aku sudah berada di dekatnya dan mengajakku menari bersamanya. Berputar-putar sambil tertawa-tawa, lalu menyanyikan lagu-lagu favoritnya._

_Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Shizune malam itu. Gadis itu tampak riang, sangat riang malah sehingga tampak tidak wajar. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat setelah 'dansa' pertama kami di bawah taburan bintang, ia mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya. Ia mulai menangis. Air mata turun dengan deras dari sudut matanya. Membuatku bingung setengah mati, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain membiarkannya meminjam bahuku._

_Shizune tidak berkata apa-apa saat itu. Hanya menangis._

_Aku baru mengetahui alasan sikap ganjilnya itu ketika keesokan harinya ibuku memberiku sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna cokelat dan sepucuk surat._

"_Shizune-chan berangkat ke ibu kota bersama pamannya pagi-pagi sekali," ibuku memberitahuku saat itu, "Dia menitipkan ini padamu, Genma-kun." _

_Dengan hati berdebar-debar tak karuan, kusambar kotak dan surat itu dari tangan ibuku yang menatapku dengan prihatin. Aku membuka suratnya terlebih dahulu._

_---_

'_**Genma nii-chan tersayang,**_

_**Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak berada di Konoha lagi. Aku dan Dan-jisan harus pindah ke ibu kota karena Ji-san tiba-tiba dimutasi ke sana. Gomenasai, karena tidak memberitahumu sejak awal. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup kalau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu secara langsung, Genma-nii. Benar-benar berat untukku meninggalkan Konoha, juga teman-teman, terutama dirimu yang selama tujuh tahun ini selalu menjagaku. Menghabiskan waktu denganmu, benar-benar masa yang paling membahagiakan untukku.**_

_**Jangan lupakan aku, ya.**_

_**Shizune-chan**_

_**P.S : Mungkin cokelat ini agak terlambat, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Dimakan, ya! Oh ya, selamat hari kasih sayang...'**_

_---_

_Surat itu terjatuh dari tanganku seiring dengan jatuhnya air mataku. _

_Shizune pergi... Dia sudah pergi..._

_Aku tidak begitu menyadarinya ketika kakiku mulai membawaku berlari. Panggilan ibuku rasanya terdengar samar-samar seakan dari tempat yang amat sangat jauh, dan aku tidak menghiraukannya. Termasuk saat kaki telanjangku menginjak kerikil tajam sementara aku berlari menuju gerbang Konoha. Rasa sakitnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan rasa kehilanganku._

_Shizune..._

_Shizune-chan..._

"_SHIZUNEE!!!" aku meneriakkan namanya saat aku tiba di gerbang Konoha. Tapi ia sudah pergi. Ia tidak akan mendengar panggilanku dari tempatnya berada sekarang._

_Mengapa, Kami-sama... Mengapa dia pergi saat aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya?_

--00--

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku masih saja belum sanggup melupakan cinta pertamaku, terutama setiap tanggal 14 Februari datang, karena di tanggal itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya dan terakhir kali aku melihatnya sampai sekarang. Bisa dibilang, melupakan Shizune sama mudahnya dengan melupakan bahwa aku bisa berjalan dengan dua kaki.

Sementara itu Aoba dan Raidou, sahabat-_brengsek-_kentalku yang rupanya bersimpati atas patah hatiku yang terlalu cepat, tak hentinya berusaha menjodohkanku dengan sederet nama gadis-gadis di sekolah kami. Dan terimakasih pada mereka karena berkat 'kerja keras' mereka lah aku menyandang gelar _playboy _saat aku lulus dari sekolah menengah. Gelar yang juga masih saja menempel padaku ketika aku kuliah di Hi University di ibu kota.

Entahlah, padahal aku merasa tidak semenarik itu, kok.

Aku memang beberapa kali terlibat hubungan dengan beberapa gadis. Tapi tidak pernah serius. Entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku membandingkan mereka semua dengan cinta pertamaku. Aku tahu itu kedengarannya kejam. Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku.

Satu hal yang kupelajari dari semua hubungan-yang-tidak-berhasil itu; bahwa 'cinta' bukanlah kata yang seharusnya diucapkan dengan begitu mudah. Cinta adalah kata lain dari memberi. Sekali kau mengatakan kepada seseorang, 'aku mencintaimu', kau harus membuktikan ucapan itu. Karena bagiku, itu adalah deklarasi jiwa, bukan saja tentang rasa suka dan ketertarikan, tapi terutama tentang kesiapan dan kemampuan memberi, kesiapan dan kemampuan berkorban, kesiapan dan kemampuan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan cinta; memperhatikan, menumbuhkan, merawat dan melindungi.

Dan itu bukan termasuk kategori pekerjaan mudah.

Kurasa, sebelum ini aku memang terlalu gampang mengumbar kata sakral ini. Tapi untuk selanjutnya, aku bertekad akan lebih berhati-hati. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan kata itu pada seorang gadis kalau belum benar-benar siap dan mampu untuk itu.

Siapa yang tahu kalau suatu saat aku _mungkin _akan menyesali ini.

--00--

_**February 14, 1960**_

_Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah dan sedikit bersalju. Setelah melewatkan waktu seharian di Hi's Library—atau tepatnya, menghindari Raidou dan Aoba yang berusaha menarikku ke tempat yang 'katanya' banyak ceweknya. Astaga! Mereka belum menyerah juga rupanya—aku memutuskan untuk keluar sejenak menghirup udara segar. Lama-lama berada di tempat yang terlalu banyak buku bisa membuat penat juga._

_Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam ketika baru saja keluar dari pintu utama salah satu gedung megah di Ibu Kota itu, lalu memandang berkeliling. Perpustakaan negara itu memiliki pelataran yang amat luas dan ada kolam air mancurnya segala. Suasananya sangat tenang dan nyaman. Tidak heran kalau banyak orang-orang yang menghabiskan waktu duduk-duduk di pelataran luas itu sambil mengobrol atau membaca buku._

_Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin duduk-duduk. Perutku sudah sejak tadi menjerit minta diisi. Ada kedai ramen yang enak sekali di dekat perpustakaan. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melangkah ke sana, mengikuti dorongan perut yang mulai melilit karena lapar._

"_Jiji, aku pesan miso ramen satu, ya!" seruku pada paman penjual ramen._

"_Satu miso ramen segera siap!" sahutnya._

_Aku langsung menempatkan diri di salah satu bangku kosong di sudut kedai, mengeluarkan diktat kuliah dan mulai membaca._

"_Ojisan, pesan miso ramennya satu. Kakashi, kau mau apa?"_

_Gerakan tanganku yang hendak membuka lembar selanjutnya dari buku yang tengah kubaca terhenti mendadak. Napasku seakan tertahan di tenggorokanku saat suara yang sudah sangat familier—walaupun sekarang sudah terdengar lebih dewasa—itu menyusup ke indera pendengaranku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat _dia _di sana_.

_Tidak salah lagi! Sosok mungil dengan rambut hitam pendek itu sedang berdiri membelakangiku menghadap ke paman pemilik kedai._

"_Shizune?" celetukku sambil berdiri._

_Aku bisa melihat Shizune menegang. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya. Mata hitamnya yang lebar membulat ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata cokelat milikku. Agaknya ia sama terkejutnya melihatku. Ia memekapkan tangan ke mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka._

"_Genma-nii?!" pekiknya tertahan._

_Aku tidak bisa menahan diri tersenyum lebar. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berlari mendekatinya dan memeluknya erat-erat, memohon padanya untuk tidak meninggalkanku lagi seperti dulu. Tapi aku menahan diriku—dengan susah payah. _

_Kami-sama... ia masih sama menariknya seperti yang kuingat, bahkan bertambah cantik saja. Ia begitu memesonaku sampai-sampai aku terpaku di tempatku._

_Akhirnya ialah yang mendekatiku, dengan senyuman yang tak bisa kulupakan di wajahnya. Mata itu berbinar saat ia bersuara, "Lama tidak bertemu, Genma-nii. Apa kabar?"_

"_Ah," suaraku agak tercekat, "Kabarku baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Shizu-chan?"_

_Senyumnya melebar. "Tidak pernah lebih baik dari saat ini," sahutnya cerah. Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan memberi isyarat pada seorang pria berambut keperakan yang tadi datang bersamanya supaya mendekat. "Genma-nii, kenalkan, ini Kakashi. Dia..." ia menatap pria itu sambil tersenyum, "teman baikku."_

_Pria bernama Kakashi itu mengulurkan tangannya. Aku membalasnya dan kami pun berjabat tangan dengan kaku._

"_Genma," kataku memperkenalkan diri, "Shiranui Genma."_

"_Hatake Kakashi," ia membalas. Mata kelabunya agak menyipit. "Salam kenal, Genma-san."_

_Entah ini hanya prasangkaku atau memang benar. Aku merasa kalau pria ini tidak begitu menyukaiku._

--00--

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi akan bertemu kembali dengan Shizune setelah sekian tahun. Aku tahu ia berada Ibu Kota dan itu adalah salah satu alasanku mengambil kuliah di Hi University. Di tahun-tahun pertamaku tinggal di Ibu Kota, tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temanku aku diam-diam sering mencari keberadaannya. Rasanya aku sudah mengunjungi hampir semua tempat di Ibu Kota yang luas ini hanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku. Sampai awal tahun keduaku di Universitas, aku mulai disibukkan dengan studi-ku sehingga aku nyaris tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku menyerah mencarinya.

Tapi siapa sangka, akhirnya kami bertemu lagi. Di tempat dan waktu yang tidak pernah kami rencanakan. Aku selalu menyebutnya sebagai 'takdir'. Kurasa kami memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali.

Rupanya Shizune berkuliah di kampus yang sama denganku, hanya berbeda fakultas. Ia mengambil program sastra sementara aku hukum. Dan ia dua tahun di bawahku. Diam-diam aku menyesal tidak ikut di kepanitiaan saat penyambutan mahasiswa baru musim panas sebelumnya. Kalau saja aku ikut saat itu dan bukannya menuruti ajakan si Raidou sialan itu untuk liburan ke Kiri, aku pasti bertemu dengannya lebih cepat.

Tapi itu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Karena aku telah bertemu dengannya dan kami kembali dekat seperti saat kami masih di Konoha dulu. Kami banyak bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan kami masing-masing setelah ia meninggalkan Konoha. Rupanya saat itu ia tinggal seorang diri. Pamannya, Dan-jisan telah meninggal beberapa tahun sebelumnya karena penyakit jantung koroner. Meskipun ia mendapatkan bantuan dari negara, tapi ia tetap bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-harinya dan belajar keras untuk mendapatkan beasiswa kuliah.

Aku bisa merasakan betapa sulitnya hidupnya saat itu, dan betapa tegarnya ia. Seandainya aku yang menjadi dirinya, aku tidak yakin aku akan setegar itu. Aku barangkali sudah menyerah jauh-jauh hari, tapi tidak dengan Shizune. Dan ia mengajarkanku banyak soal itu di kemudian hari.

Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kami? Kalian tentu bertanya-tanya, bukan?

Kalau kalian mengharapkan akan mendengar—atau membaca—kisah cinta yang romantis, kalian salah besar. Hubunganku dan Shizune tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar pertemanan. Selama bertahun-tahun setelah kami bertemu kembali di kedai ramen itu, kata 'suka' tidak pernah terucap dari bibir kami, apalagi 'cinta'. Bukan, bukan berarti aku sudah berhenti mencintainya. Aku masih teramat mencintainya, bahkan perasaan itu semakin menguat dari hari ke hari. Ada kalanya aku nyaris mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya, sebelum saat berikutnya aku teringat akan tekadku untuk tidak mengatakan kata sakral itu sebelum benar-benar siap.

Waktu itu aku masih sangat muda, masih suka bersikap seenaknya dan kurang bertanggung jawab. Apa yang bisa kutawarkan padanya dengan mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu'? Aku tidak ingin kata-kata itu hanya sebatas kata-kata di mulut saja, atau sekedar diungkapkan dengan pelukan, ciuman, atau bahkan... er... kalian pasti tahu maksudku. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin yang seperti itu. Shizune layak mendapatkan lebih dari itu. Tapi aku merasa belum mampu memberikannya apa-apa.

Raidou dan Aoba seringkali mengatakan kalau menyatakan cinta padanya tidak seperti menikahinya. Tapi bagiku, keduanya tidak banyak berbeda. Karena bagiku, Shizune berarti lebih dari sekedar gadis yang kucintai. Yah, tertawalah kalau kalian menganggap pikiranku ini konyol dan berlebihan. Aku sudah terbiasa.

Dan lebih dari semua itu, aku tidak yakin apakah Shizune merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan terhadapnya.

Banyak faktor yang membuatku ragu, salah satunya adalah kenyataan bahwa Shizune selalu bersikap baik terhadap semua orang termasuk para pria. Terutama Hatake Kakashi, pria yang paling dekat dengannya selain aku. Terkadang aku merasa ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua. Ada kalanya Shizune hanya ingin membicarakan suatu hal pada Hatake, bukan padaku. Mereka seperti memiliki dunia sendiri yang tidak bisa kutembus. Dan aku setengah yakin Hatake menaruh hati pada Shizune—aku tidak bisa menahan rasa cemburuku setiap kali pikiran ini melintas di kepala.

Kedekatan mereka adalah cobaan terberat untukku. Memikirkan mereka berduaan—mengingat mereka satu jurusan di kampus dan apartemen mereka yang bertetangga—membuatku gila. Tapi aku berusaha keras meyakinkan diriku bahwa—seperti yang beberapa kali dikatakan Shizune saat aku bertanya tentang hubungan mereka—mereka hanya berteman baik. Tidak lebih dari itu. Titik. _End of story._

Enam tahun setelah pertemuan kembali kami adalah puncak dari segalanya, sekaligus menjadi masa-masa paling berat dalam hidupku. Padahal pada awalnya aku mengira semuanya akan berakhir sempurna. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain; tidak ada kisah nyata yang begitu mudahnya mencapai _happy ending._

--00--

_**February 14, 1966**_

_Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan mantap menyusuri koridor menuju lobi sebuah gedung megah di Ibu Kota, sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh orang-orang berjas rapi yang kulewati. Semenjak aku lulus dari universitas, aku tidak pernah merasa sesenang ini._

_Bayangkan saja, setelah hampir lima tahun aku bekerja serabutan, luntang-lantung tak tentu arah, akhirnya aku mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan di salah satu firma hukum terkenal di Ibu Kota! Aku baru saja selesai diwawancara dan mereka menerimaku. Gajinya pun lumayan. _

_Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat hatiku begitu riang hari ini. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan ketetapan hati untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang selama ini mendukungku, Shizune. Sekarang aku sudah siap dan sangat yakin. Begitu yakinnya sampai-sampai aku ingin segera meminangnya menjadi istriku saat ini juga—terlepas ia menerimaku atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan. Barangkali kalian akan menganggapku terlalu terburu-buru atau apa. Sebenarnya tidak juga, kok. Lihat saja si Raidou sekarang malah sudah menikahi wanita yang baru ditemuinya tiga bulan yang lalu! Sedangkan aku sudah hampir dua dasawarsa mengenal Shizune. Ha!_

_Langkahku terhenti begitu aku sampai di dekat meja resepsionis. Tiba-tiba aku teringat janjiku untuk segera memberitahunya begitu aku mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku menghampiri meja resepsionis. Seorang wanita muda cantik—tapi tetap tidak secantik Shizune-ku—menyambutku dengan senyum ramah._

"_Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ia bertanya._

"_Ano..." kataku memulai, "Bisakah aku meminjam telepon? Penting."_

"_Maaf, tapi yang bisa memakai telepon hanya karyawan di sini," ujarnya, masih dengan nada sopan._

"_Aku karyawan di sini," kataku mantap, "Baru saja resmi. Jadi, bolehkan?"_

_Wanita itu memandangku sejenak. Barangkali sedang memastikan apakah aku sedang berbohong atau tidak. Tapi aku tahu trik jitu untuk meyakinkan perempuan—dengan tersenyum. Ehm... Bukannya menyombong atau apa, tapi Aoba pernah bilang, senyumku maut._

"_Baiklah," ujar wanita itu akhirnya. Ada rona merah tipis di wajahnya. "Silakan." Ia menunjuk telepon di sisi meja panjang itu._

"_Terimakasih," kataku sebelum mengambil gagang telepon dan mulai memutar nomor telepon apartemen Shizune. Sebelumnya ia telah memberitahuku kalau ia akan seharian berada di apartemennya hari ini, mengerjakan novelnya. Terdengar nada tunggu._

"_Apartemen Edelweis, bisa dibantu?" suara serak yang aku kenal sebagai suara satpam penjaga apartemen Shizune menyapa._

"_Ah, Ebisu-san, ini Genma. Bisa disambungkan ke kamar Nona Shizune?" tanyaku._

"_Kau rupanya," gerutu Ebisu seperti biasa setiap aku menelepon ke sana, "Sebentar." _

_Aku tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk bisa mendengar suaranya, "Genma-kun?"—Oh, aku belum memberitahu kalau ia sudah berhenti memanggilku 'Nii-chan'._

"_Shizune," kataku agak terengah saking bersemangatnya. "Kau masih di rumah?"_

"_Yaa..." jawabnya. Nadanya terdengar agak gugup. "Ano.. sebenarnya ada yang—"_

"_Aku diterima! Sekarang aku resmi menjadi salah satu pengacara di Uchiha Corps!" _

"_Oh, Genma-kun, selamat!!" serunya tulus. _

"_Arigatou, Shizu-chan," balasku. Aku terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup tak karuan, tapi saat aku mulai bicara, suaraku cukup mantap, "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

"_Apa itu?" Shizune bertanya. Aku bisa merasakan nada penasaran dalam suaranya._

_Aku tertawa gugup. "Tidak bisa di telepon," kataku, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di luar?"_

"_Baiklah," sahutnya, "Sekalian kita merayakan keberhasilanmu, Genma-kun!"_

"_Ya, tentu. Tentu saja..." Aku terdiam lagi, benar-benar gugup. "Bagaimana kalau di Hi Library? Supaya dekat dengan apartemenmu. Aku tahu restoran yang enak di dekat sana." _

"_Oke. Di Hi Library. Aku akan segera ke sana!"_

_Sambungan terputus. Aku diam di sana sejenak untuk menetralisir perasaanku lagi sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kantor baruku. Sekarang perasaan panik mulai datang menggantikan keriangan yang tadi. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba tenggorokanku tersumbat dan aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa? Dan yang lebih parah, bagaimana kalau lututku lemas dan aku pingsan di hadapannya? Pikiran-pikiran semacam itu terus saja berkelebat di kepalaku._

_Tenang, Genma. Kau pasti bisa... Tarik napas dalam-dalam... hembuskan perlahan-lahan. Santai saja, dan semua akan beres._

_Aku mampir sebentar di toko bunga, membeli sebuket mawar merah untuk Shizune. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa mawar merah adalah perlambang cinta. Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Yang jelas ketika aku melangkah meninggalkan toko itu, aku sudah menggenggam sebuket mawar merah berjumlah tigabelas tangkai, yang melambangkan aku sudah mencintainya selama hampir tigabelas tahun. Gadis penjaga toko itu bilang tigabelas adalah angka sial, tapi aku tidak peduli._

_Aku bisa mengenali Shizune bahkan dari kejauhan. Mantel merah marun, syal panjang dan topi wol yang dikenakannya mengingatkanku pada pertemuan pertama kami. Ia sedang duduk di salah satu anak tangga pelataran Hi Library yang luas—dan sepertinya ia juga dengan cepat mengetahui kedatanganku, karena saat berikutnya ia sudah melompat berdiri dan melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Aku balas melambaikan sebelah tanganku sementara yang sebelah lagi menyembunyikan buket mawar di belakang punggung. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, berjalan mendekat ke arahku._

_Shizune berhenti sejenak di tepi jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki yang hendak menyeberang menyala hijau. Sementara itu aku yang masih jauh dari jalan mempercepat langkahku. _

_Lampu menyala hijau. Shizune bergegas menyeberang. _

_Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti ledakan keras. Perhatianku langsung teralih. Sebuah bus yang sedang melaju kencang tiba-tiba saja oleng dan terguling keras. Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai-sampai rasanya aku tidak sempat bernapas. Aku terpaku di tempatku ketika melihat badan bus itu menghantam tubuh mungil wanita yang kucintai tanpa ampun. Aku mendengar orang-orang menjerit, bergaung dalam kepalaku. Dan ketika aku sadar apa yang terjadi, duniaku tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong._

_Shizune... SHIZUNE!!_

"_SHIZUNE!!"_

_Aku berlari secepat mungkin, menyeruak di antara orang-orang yang mulai berkerumun. Dan aku menemukannya di sana, Shizune, wanita yang kucintai, terbaring di atas trotoar. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala, hidung dan mulutnya, menganak sungai di jalanan. Matanya terpejam. _

_Buket bunga di tanganku meluncur jatuh ke jalan, terserak di atas genangan darah kekasihku. Lututku lemas dan saat berikutnya aku telah terjatuh di sisinya. Dadaku sesak, hatiku sakit bukan main. Aku tidak menyadarinya ketika aku mulai menangis, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan putus asa._

"_Shizune... Shizune... Shizune..."_

_Tanganku yang gemetar hebat menyentuh sisi wajahnya, mengusap darah dari wajahnya yang cantik. Ia tidak bergerak._

"_Kumohon, Shizune... Jangan begini... Jangan begini..." bisikku pedih. Memohon padanya, mengiba supaya ia tidak meninggalkanku lagi kali ini... "SIAPA SAJA, KUMOHON TOLONG SHIZUNE!!"_

_Suara sirine mobil polisi dan ambulance mulai terdengar meraung-raung, tapi bagi telingaku yang sudah mati rasa ini, segalanya seakan terdengar dari tempat yang sangat jauh..._

--00--

Tanganku mencengkeram sisi jendela dengan lebih erat, lalu memaksakan diriku untuk duduk di kursi berlengan tidak jauh dari sana. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku lagi.

Ah, mengenang peristiwa saat itu selalu membuatku terguncang, bahkan sampai saat ini. Itu adalah mimpi buruk yang terburuk dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah merasa sehancur dan sefrustasi seperti saat itu.

Aku tidak mengingat apa pun setelah kejadian itu. Yang pasti setelah aku sudah merasa agak tenang, aku mendapati diriku duduk di sebuah koridor rumah sakit. Saat itu dadaku masih sama sesak dan sakit seperti sebelumnya, dan mataku terasa pedih karena air mata.

Sungguh suatu keajaiban karena nyawa Shizune masih bisa terselamatkan di peristiwa naas itu. Tapi para dokter kemudian memberitahuku sebuah berita yang tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi; Shizune dinyatakan koma. Mereka barangkali bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka luarnya, tapi... mereka tidak yakin atas kesembuhan Shizune seratus persen. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya sadar kembali, begitulah yang mereka katakan padaku.

Hatake Kakashi menemuiku malam harinya. Bisa kulihat saat itu kalau ia juga sama terguncangnya seperti aku.

--00--

_Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi kucengkeram ketika merasakan ada yang meremas bahuku. Hatake Kakashi berdiri di sebelahku, wajahnya pucat dan tampak lelah. Dan aku bisa melihat sisa air mata di wajahnya._

"_Kau," kataku dengan suara parau sambil menegakkan diri, menyadarkan punggungku di punggung kursi tunggu yang kududuki._

"_Hei," balasnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebelahku, menyandarkan punggungnya juga, lalu menghela napas berat._

_Keheningan menyusup di antara kami. Aku tidak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan pada pria ini—pria yang mungkin saja adalah kekasih Shizune._

"_Aku menyesal," ujarnya kemudian._

_Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Penyesalanku lebih besar dari apa pun._

"_Aku ada di sana, kau tahu?" katanya lagi. "Aku di sana saat kau meneleponnya tadi siang. Dia kelihatan gembira sekali. Belum pernah aku melihatnya segembira itu, tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu gembira selain denganmu, Genma-san."_

_Aku menoleh padanya, menatapnya tak mengerti._

"_Dari dulu ia tidak pernah berhenti bicara tentang dirimu," Kakashi melanjutkan sambil tersenyum tipis. Mata kelabunya menerawang. "Sebetulnya agak menyebalkan juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi."_

"_Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung._

"_Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dari dulu Shizune mencintaimu, Genma-san? Dan seharusnya hari ini adalah hari pengakuannya. Shizune berniat menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya padamu hari ini."_

"_Apa..?"_

"_Kau mendengarku," sahut Kakashi tak sabar. Tiba-tiba saja ia tampak emosi. "Sejak awal aku memang tidak punya kesempatan, seharusnya aku tahu itu. Dia terlalu mencintaimu, Genma-san, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perasaannya darimu. Betapapun aku mencintainya," nadanya terdengar putus asa. Ia menggeleng. "Selamanya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan cintanya padamu. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi memangnya aku bisa apa?"_

_Rasanya aku tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja kudengar. "Shi—Shizune... mencintaiku?"_

"_Sangat." Kakashi mengangguk. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi pedih. Air mata bergulir tanpa suara dari kedua matanya yang kelabu—yang cepat-cepat disekanya. "Dia banyak mencurahkan perasaannya padaku dan semuanya tentang kau. Selama ini dia tidak memberitahumu, itu karena dia terlalu pemalu. Dia takut kau tidak membalas perasaannya. Itulah sebabnya..." Kakashi tampak tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya selama beberapa saat. "Itulah sebabnya dia baru akan mengakuinya padamu hari ini. Saat dia tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya lebih lama."_

_Perasaan bersalah itu mendadak menerpaku lebih hebat dari sebelumnya._

_Shizune mencintaiku... Shizune mencintaiku... dan dengan bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya sampai saat ini. Kalau saja aku mengatakan padanya jauh sebelumnya, kami tidak perlu menderita menahan perasaan kami sampai sejauh ini. Dan kecelakaan ini... kalau saja waktu bisa diputar kembali, aku tidak akan memintanya keluar menemuiku sehingga ia tidak harus mengalami peristiwa mengerikan seperti ini. Seharusnya kukatakan semuanya lewat telepon saat itu. Seharusnya..._

"_Ini," Kakashi mengulurkan dua buah buku yang sudah tampak agak usang padaku. "Barangkali itu bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Dan ini," ia menunjuk pada buku bersampul kulit berwarna hitam, "Ini adalah naskah novel pertama yang ditulisnya saat kami masih kuliah. Aku tahu itu sangat berarti baginya, karena di sanalah ia menulis tentang cinta masa kecilnya, tentang kau."_

_Sejenak, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kakashi melakukan hal seperti ini, memberitahuku segalanya tentang perasaan Shizune yang sebenarnya. Padahal ia bisa saja membiarkanku tidak tahu apa-apa. "K—kenapa kau melakukan ini?"_

_Kakashi mengeluarkan tawa kecil getir. "Ini adalah caraku mencintainya. Dia tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya padamu saat ini, maka aku yang meneruskannya. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan membantunya mendapatkanmu."_

_Aku menunduk, memandangi kedua buku di tanganku. Perasaanku tidak karuan. _

"_Nah, sekarang tugasku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu untuk berjuang," katanya sambil beranjak, lalu menepuk bahuku. "Aku pergi dulu."_

"_Arigatou, Kakashi-san..." bisikku lirih seiring dengan langkahnya meninggalkan koridor itu. _

_Shizune tampak seperti sedang tidur saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar tempatnya dirawat. Wajahnya begitu damai, seakan tidak terganggu dengan banyaknya peralatan-peralatan yang tersambung di tubuhnya yang mungil, ataupun suara-suara yang berasal dari segala macam mesin yang menyokong hidupnya. _

"_Shizune, ini aku, Genma. Kau bisa mendengarku?" bisikku dengan suara bergetar menahan emosi di telinganya sambil membelai lembut pipinya yang tidak tertutup masker oksigen. Air mataku bergulir lagi. "Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar menyesal semua ini terjadi padamu." Aku meremas tangannya yang rapuh perlahan. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Shizune..."_

_Itulah pertama kalinya aku mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya. _

_"Aku mencintaimu..."_

_Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan situasinya akan seperti ini. Maksudku, sebelum ini aku selalu mengkhayalkan suasana yang benar-benar berbeda. Shizune akan menatap mataku lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang besar dan hitam, dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya sementara aku mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sudah bertahun-tahun kupendam. Bukan seperti ini..._

_Saat dia harus terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dan ini karena salahku.  
_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Shizune..."_

_Aku terus melagukan kata-kata itu di telinganya, di sela-sela isak tangisku. Tapi Shizune sama sekali tidak merespon. Hanya air mata yang mengalir tanpa suara dari sudut matanya._

_Aku membaca buku yang diberikan Kakashi padaku—yang rupanya adalah catatan harian Shizune. Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi padaku, rupanya Shizune telah mencintaiku lama sekali. Bahkan lebih lama dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi itu semua tidak lantas membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Justru sebaliknya, aku merasa semakin dihimpit penyesalan. Meski begitu, apa yang tertulis di buku itulah yang membuatku bertahan untuk terus berjuang demi Shizune. Seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi-san padaku._

_Hari-hari berikutnya, setiap pulang dari kantor, aku selalu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mendampinginya. Aku akan duduk di sampingnya, mengawasinya sambil menggenggam tangannya di dekat jantungku. Sesekali membisikinya betapa aku mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak sekali pun meresponku. Semua itu membuat hatiku pedih. Sampai pada akhirnya aku selalu berakhir menangis di sisinya, putus asa pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Mengapa, aku selalu bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri saat itu. Mengapa hidupku menjadi suram seperti ini? Mengapa harus Shizune-ku yang mengalami semua ini? Mengapa bukan aku saja?_

_"__Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Shizune?" adalah kalimat yang kerap kubisikkan padanya selain pernyataan cintaku. Aku yakin aku masih bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Aku yakin masih ada yang tertinggal. Tapi apa?_

_Sampai bulan Februari tahun berikutnya tiba. Di tengah-tengah suasana sarat kasih sayang yang menyelimuti seluruh kota, jawaban itu datang dengan sendirinya padaku._

--00--

_**February 14, 1967**_

_Teman-temanku berkata aku sudah gila nekat meminang wanita yang sedang koma. Banyak yang mengira bahwa aku melakukan ini hanya karena kasihan padanya. Tapi tidak, aku melakukan ini bukan semata-mata hanya untuk Shizune, tapi juga untuk diriku sendiri._

_Aku menikahi Shizune tepat pada hari kasih sayang. Tepat dua puluh tahun setelah pertemuan kami pertama kali. Tepat tujuh tahun sejak pertemuan kedua kami setelah berpisah selama beberapa tahun. Dan tepat satu tahun setelah pernyataan cintaku yang pertama._

_Para perawat telah memandikan dan memakaikan gaun pengantin sederhana pada mempelaiku untuk momen ini. Mereka juga telah merias wajah manisnya dengan sedikit make-up. Walaupun ia tampak kurus dan agak pucat, bagiku ia begitu sempurna saat itu._

_Kedua orangtuaku, Raidou, Aoba, Kakashi dan beberapa teman datang untuk menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi ranjang Shizune sementara aku duduk di sisinya sambil menggenggam tangannya yang rapuh. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan emosiku ketika mengikrarkan sumpahku untuk selalu mencintainya, setia padanya, menjaganya, melindunginya, berkorban untuknya, merawatnya sampai maut memisahkan kami. Dan setelah aku memasangkan cincin yang telah kupilihkan untuknya, kami pun dinyatakan sebagai suami istri._

_Seperti saat aku pertama kali mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya, Shizune menitikkan air mata. Tiba-tiba saja hatiku dipenuhi rasa haru. Entah bagaimana aku merasa sangat yakin kalau Shizune juga sama bahagianya sepertiku saat ini._

"_Aku mencintaimu," bisikku di telinganya, entah untuk yang keberapa juta kalinya—aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu lebih banyak lagi untuk menunda mengatakan isi hatiku. Aku menunduk untuk mengecup lembut dahinya, kedua belah pipinya, lalu bibirnya._

_Aku tidak pernah merasa sangat benar dalam melakukan suatu hal kecuali saat itu._

--00--

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai memainkan peranku sebagai seorang suami untuknya. Mejaganya dan melindunginya, itu sudah tentu. Aku bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh sejak itu, melakukan hal yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Dalam waktu beberapa tahun, pamorku sebagai seorang pengacara muda melejit. Dari uang yang berhasil kukumpulkan, aku mencari pengobatan yang terbaik untuk kesembuhan istriku. Aku juga telah membeli sebuah rumah mungil di pinggiran kota Konoha untuk kami berdua dan memindahkan perawatan istriku di rumah supaya aku bisa merawatnya sendiri—juga dengan bantuan seorang perawat _home-care_.

Mereka pernah mengatakan bahwa hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat istriku kembali siuman. Tapi aku selalu optimis akan kesembuhannya. Tidak pernah berhenti berharap dan berdoa akan datangnya keajaiban itu... Sampai kapan pun...

-

-

-

-

**_February 14, 2009_**

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Sayang? Anak-anak sudah menunggu di bawah."

Aku menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu dan mendapati istriku berdiri di sana, tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya sebelum kembali menatap ke arah jendela. "Aku sedang mengenang masa lalu," jawabku dengan suara tuaku yang serak.

"Ah," ujar istriku sembari berjalan perlahan-lahan ke sisiku, meletakkan tangannya di atas lenganku yang terjulur, lalu ikut menatap ke jendela. "Bagian mana yang sedang kau kenang?"

"Semuanya tentang kita," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendengar istriku terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku tidak ingat banyak. Sepertinya aku melawatkan banyak sekali kisah..." ia mendesah.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Manisku. Karena kau adalah kisah itu sendiri."

Ia tersenyum, lalu membungkuk untuk mencium pipiku. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas turun. Kalau tidak nanti cucumu itu ngambek tidak bertemu kakeknya."

Aku terkekeh. Ah, waktu rasanya cepat sekali berlalu. Istriku membantuku berdiri dan kami mulai bergerak ke arah pintu. Tapi aku mendadak menghentikan langkah sebelum kami mencapai pintu.

"Ada apa?" istriku bertanya sambil menatapku heran.

"Aku ingin berdansa denganmu, sebentar saja. Untuk mengenang masa lalu," kataku. Dan ketika istriku mengaggukkan kepala, aku meraih sebelah tangannya sementara tanganku yang lain kulingkarkan di pinggangnya. Ia sendiri telah meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahuku.

Kami bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum mulai bergerak perlahan. Istriku menyenandungkan sebuah lagu untuk mengiringi tarian kami. Aku tersenyum. Aku ingat lagu itu dengan baik. Itu adalah lagu yang disenandungkannya saat kami pertama kali berdansa dulu, di bawah taburan bintang. Aku pun turut bersenandung bersamanya.

Sementara kami berdansa, aku menatap wajah istriku dalam-dalam. Kerut-merut karena usia, warna putihnya uban yang menggantikan rambut hitamnya, ataupun kacamata plus yang bertengger di atas hidungnya, sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Ia masih sesempurna saat aku melihatnya pertama kali.

"Shizune..." bisikku.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Shizune menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya sekali lagi untukku. "Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Genma."

-

-

-

-

Apakah kalian percaya bahwa keajaiban mungkin saja terjadi? Aku percaya.

**.:OWARI:.**


End file.
